This application requests partial funding to support the 1997FASEB Summer Research Conference on the Transport Of Amino Acids, Peptides And Bioactive Monoamines. Focus will be on the: structural, functional and regulatory aspects that are shared among the protein mediators of transmembrane transport. This FASEB Conference will be help at Copper Mountain, Colorado July27 - Aug. 1, 1997, to encourage participants from diverse scientific backgrounds to focus their collective expertise on the problem of nutrient and solute transport. The Conference will consist of a keynote address, nine platform sessions, two poster sessions, a workshop and a luncheon round-table discussion. We believe a focused meeting on transporters of amino acids, monoamines and peptides is both timely and essential for the follwing reasons: 1. There is a severe scarcity of conferences (small or large) devoted to organic solute transporters. 2. There has been a recent explosion of new information on the properties, funciton, cloning and evolution of these carriers that has led to the identification of several genes responsible for disease realted to transport defects. 3. Transport scientists contributing to this productive output are scattered among many scientific disciplines, yet the protein under study share important properties and are members of a limited number of gene families. Furthermore, the conceptual and technical problems posed by their complex structure and funciton provide important common ground for useful scientific exchange. 4. A major impediment to further progress in transport science is a paucity of information and research on the structure of these proteins. This Conference will bring together leaders in transport with experts in structural analysis (one of whom is our keynote speaker). 5. Finally, the conference will provide an opportunity for individuals working on different aspects of transport in diverse system to exchange ideas, set up collaborations and gain expertise in related technologies. Young scientists in graduate and postdoctoral training will be invited to present posters and the best poster presentations will be awarded travel prizes. While the "Transport" Gordon Conference is entirely devoted to neuropeptides, neurotransmission the physiological activity of a small subset of organic solutes (a subject is wll covered in conferences and meetings around the world) there is a complete absence of meeting devoted to transporters. At a time of burgeoning productivity this lack is unfortunate and therefore the applicant conference is expecially worthy of support. The Conference of 1997 is the first planned series of meetings among transporter scientists. The FASEB staff will provide the administrative and organizational support required for a fruitful, well organized meeting.